The Smell
by samuellaporte
Summary: Ok In the story, there is a typo, one typo that i will fix with this, But in the story, the sentince (So on Saturday October 12th, She was born. Haley had to stay in the hospital for about three or four days, I stayed by her side for those days, and finally, she was allowed to come home.) It is one word and perios missing, making it make no sence, so wher reading use the summary!


_**The Smell. **_

_**By: Samuel Laporte (Writer of Alone in my Mind, Published by ArttheCore)**_

* * *

><p>My Daughter is due to be born in THREE DAYS! I'm... Just so Happy, I could just jump around the room.., But I won't. My wife, Halei Is asleep at the time so I don't want to startle her. My name, is Kyle Knott. Me and my wife want to name our child Lilly, but everybody thinks the name is stupid. I don't care, if they want to make fun our daughters name, let them, But when they have a kid, expect me to be making fun of their names. The next morning, Haley woke up with shooting pains up her back, she was laying in bed crying. I comforted her for the next day or two, I-I don't even remember how long, it just felt like FOREVER! So on Saturday October 12th, She was had to stay in the hospital for about three or four days, I stayed by her side for those days, and finally, she was allowed to come home. Everything went fine for seven years after that. Of course until we found out something was horribly wrong with Haley. She was sick, it seemed like a normal cold, But after a few weeks of this, it got worse. She wouldn't move, and it took her forever to fall asleep. She, just lay in bed. One day, she did finally wake up, but it was strange, she had shooting pains in her back again. Her nose was runny, and she was vomiting every five minutes. So we took her to the hospital. The doctor... gave her five weeks to live... I was devastated...<p>

"D-don't... Worry, about m-me... Take care of Lilly..." She said weakly, she looked bad..

Today.. I'm TOTTALY HAPPIER THEN COULD BE! After five weeks, My wife is still alive. I was so scared, but she is FINE! Now I can jump around the house, and of course.. so I did. Every day, the rotting smell in our house gets worse. I have no idea what it is... I find it strange. So I exsplore the house, maybe a rat died.. Something like that,... I guess.. Ick! It smells horrible..

"Daddy.." Lilly said to me.

"Yes, Hun" I said, humming, and making a hole in the wall to see what it was.

"Where is Mommy.." She said crying softly.

"Oh silly you, She's right there" I said chuckling.

"W-where?" She said whimpering softly.

"In the kitchen silly, Now leave daddy alone ok?"

"O..hh..." She said running off.

What a silly girl! Don't you agree. Anyway I didn't find what was rotting. I guess its kinda... Discusting.. Today was horrible, The smell of the rotting WAS SO BAD, that Lilly had a really bad asthma attack. It was horrible. When she didn't wake up i began to cry. But to my surprise she was fine. Hmm... I suppose the rotting smell caused this. I opened all the windows and doors to air out the house, but then I had to close everything, when the house got super cold. Ugh... The rotting smell makes my head hurt. Today is Christmas, and when I took all my time to buy gifts for my family, I GOT NOTHING! I was so depressed, but then I thought I may as well just go buy myself some gifts. I feel hated... Well.. The rotting smell was even worse than last time! Something bigger must have died... It's been a few months after Chirstmas, and my nose is burning! I'm getting real tired of the smell, and ive tried to find out what in the heck it is, but ive had no luck... at all.. Soon the neighbors got tired of the smell. They called the health inspector. So tomorrow, Iv'e got to watch some fool look in my house to see what happen. Ugh...

Today.. was strange... The health inspector walked into my house, and threw up.. then I thought ;It was really this bad!; He walked into the living room where Lilly was, and he ran right out of the house... I was like Oh my god, was this in plain sight.. was the cause of the horrid smell right under my nose! I looked all over the ground, Nothing. I was a bit confused cause he stormed out pretty fast.. Today... was the last day... a sad day... March 8th... Police came to my door, and came in. I allowed them in, because they had guns.. Pointed right at me.. I was confused. They walked in and checked the area, they had face masks on from the smell. I was even more confused than before.. They told me to sit down, in the room next to where my daughter was.. They brought body bags in and finally.. it hit me.. I began to bawl.. the rotting smell... was the smell of my dead wife.. and daughter... The police brought me to the police station. They asked me a few questions, then a few hours after, they came to talk to me again... they told me I wasn't mentally stable, something like that.. They must have been crazy, they brought out a yellow file, with my name on it, They opening it to a picture of me, the rest was blank. They took out a stamp, and hit the file head with the stamp, in frount and inside. The stamp reads -Mentally Disabled-, That's how I ended up here.. In an insane asylum.. I'm not crazy, but, I'm stuck here... They won't let me out... I sit in a small cell everyday. The words Mentally and Disabled haunt me, I mean what in the world am i in here for! Today, Haley and Lilly came to visit me. We had so much fun... But the smell still haunts me, that rotting smell.. That must be what set me off. Heh, heh... Yeah the rotting smell! That's all... Haley tells me that soon I will be out, and maybe soon.. I can find out what that... Horrible smell was...


End file.
